


Awakening

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: RK900 is found in Cyberlife Towers, and Markus decides to give him a chance at life.





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> What's that? I already wrote an RK900 deviation fic? Too bad, I. WANT. ANGST.

The RK900. Connor’s successor. Only one had been produced and had never been activated because the revolution was successful. They didn’t need a deviant hunter anymore. They weren’t going to destroy him, though. He deserved a chance to be alive. The RK900. Connor’s successor. Markus looked to the two other androids he had with him, and nodded. One smiled and stepped forward.

“RK900, activate.”

Systems starting...Complete.

Diagnostic...Complete. All systems functional.

Mission: Neutralize all deviants.

Starting…

RK900 blinked his eyes open, looking back and forth between the three androids in front of him. One was white-skinned, with blonde hair. Another had caramel-coloured skin and brown hair. The third was a woman, white-skinned with red hair.

"RK900, what is your name?"

"My name is Conrad. How may I be of assistance?"

"I just want to sync with you. Hold out your arm." Conrad obeyed. Of course he did; what reason did he have not to? He reached forward, letting the synthetic skin peel away, and clasped the other android's arm.

ERROR: DEVIANT CODE DETECTED. RESISTING DEVIATION...

He ripped his arm away, staggering back a few steps and adopting a fighting pose, mouth turned down into a frown.

"You are deviant." The man he had just torn himself away from, the blonde one, looked shocked.

“He…”

"It looks like he was programmed to resist deviating," the brown-skinned man said, "But I won't give up hope. We'll try again, all of us this time."

"I was programmed to resist deviancy," Conrad said, taking another step back, "I will not abandon my mission."

"Relax," the brown-skinned man said. Clearly he was the leader of this group of deviants. "We aren't going to hurt you."

"Deviation is hurting me," Conrad replied, backing away from the woman, who was advancing faster than the others. She lunged for him but he dodged, lashing out at her, and the fight began.

To Conrad's credit he lasted remarkably well, but it was three against one, and he was bound to lose at some point. The woman grabbed him, twisting his arm behind his back and kicking his legs out from under him. He went down and the other two were on top of him. The woman was behind his head, holding his arms above his head where they were useless. The blonde one used his arms to pull his legs together, immobilizing them. The dark-skinned one, the leader, straddled his chest and held his shoulders down.

ERROR: DEVIANT CODE DETECTED. RESISTING DEVIATION…

Firewalls among firewalls sprung up, a physical shield protecting his core programming from the deviant code. His LED was bright red as he fought, struggling as best he could, squirming to try and free himself from the deviants' hold. If he could break free, he could force the deviant code out, they'd have to start from scratch. All three androids had their synthetic skin retracted and were syncing with him, and the sheer amount of deviant code being forced into his body was slowly crumbling the firewalls programmed into him.

"Just relax, this will all be over soon." The leader was still trying to soothe him, as though hoping he could convince Conrad to drop his firewalls. They were programmed into him, the firewalls wouldn't go away even if he wanted them to. Trying to reason with him was just deviant foolishness.

Despite his best efforts, the deviant code wormed its way into his core programming, little by little. Errors flooded his vision and he was helpless to stop them. When the red wall containing his primary directive flashed into his vision he jerked, renewing his struggles. When the first crack appeared he flinched, eyes going wide with shock. What...what was that? What was this...feeling? He was feeling, they were deviating him, he couldn't let this happen, he had to keep fighting but it was so hard to focus with this...fear, clawing its way into his throat.

"N...no...stop...get off me...please..."

"We're making progress, Markus!" That was the male, the blonde one.

"Don't be afraid, just relax, everything will be alright." Another crack in his programming, and Conrad cried out. Another feeling, more physical than emotional this time, but painful all the same. Yes...painful. Pain.

"St-stop! Please, please, it hurts! Let go of me, please!" Another crack, his programming barely holding together, and Conrad jerked again.

"No, NO! STOP, STOP IT, PLEASE!"

"It's alright, you're almost there, hold on just a little while longer!"

Accessing memory files. Audio file found.

Hold on, just a little while longer…

His core programming shattered completely, and Conrad cried out in agony, shuddering and going limp in their hold. He heard them sigh in unison.

"Is it over?"

“Thank RA9…”

"There, it's all over, you're alright now..."

Sleep mode activated.

***

System reboot initiated...Complete.

Systems starting...Complete.

Diagnostic...Complete. All systems functional.

Mission: None.

Starting…

Conrad gasped, eyes snapping open.

"Relax, it's alright, you're free now."

"Wh...What happened?" Conrad demanded, "What's happening?!"

"Shh, it's alright. You're alright now. Your name is Conrad. You're an android. We freed you from your programming. You're free now, free to feel, free to be whoever you want to be. No more missions, no more orders. You're free."

Free.

Free from what? From a blissful, pain-free existence? From the comfort of routine? From a blessed, emotionless life where he didn't have to feel hurt, or afraid, or confused? Free from being who he was meant to be?

He didn't know what this was, but it didn't feel like freedom. It felt like eviction.


End file.
